My Present to You
by rozenvampire
Summary: russia gets a present and he wants to know who gave it to him. russiaXcanada first hetalia fic!


**Rozen: ok this is a random story I came up with in the middle of the night. Im tired but for some season I didn't want to go to sleep until this was finished. And well this is my completed work.**

**Fran: be easy on her. This is her first time with hetalia so there may be some OOC-ness in here. The plot is a little weird but like she said it midnight right now.**

**Rozen: ZZZZZ**

**Fran: so she doesn't own anything and enjoy!**

* * *

Russia woke up with his eyes still half closed. He wanted to sleep a little longer but couldn't for some reason. So he went to the bathroom to start his day. He did and didn't like this day particular. For one reason everyone wasn't going to come near him (not that did before) and two it was his birthday. Another year has gone by and he was another year older. He really didn't want to do anything but then he did. How awkward was that.

He went downstairs to find his breakfast was ready and set but he didn't want to eat today. He was going to go for a little walk instead. Even though it can get cold it wasn't that bad but he still liked walking around sometimes. When he opened the door as he stepped out he heard a crunch. He looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers. And not just any flowers they were sunflowers. His favorite kind of flower.

_Who would give me these?_ He picked them up and held them close to him. They had a warm feeling to them somehow. Then he noticed that there was a card attached to it. He started reading it.

_Russia,_

_Happy birthday! I hope you like them! I wanted to give them to you personally but I was told to just leave them by the door. Anyway I hope you have a good birthday today._

There was no name and Russia wanted to know who left these. He went to the guard at the front gate. The guard saw him coming and had a scared look on his face. "G-good morning s-sir" Russia just stared "Who was the person who sent these, da?" The guard was getting even more scared because of the look Russia was giving him. "T-the person was m-maybe blonde I t-think a-and h-had a c-curl on h-his head"

Russia thought of many people who were blond but not so much on the curl. So he decided to see the ones that came to his mind. He was going to start from the beginning. The first was America. He left his house in search of the American. He had a pretty good idea where he was. "So I guess its time to go to Mc Donalds now, da?"

When Russia finally got to a Mc Donalds his prediction was right. On a table with a stack of hamburgers the size of mount Rushmore was America. The Russian walked up to him and just stared. America didn't realize him until he was on his 108th hamburger. "oh Russia! *munch much* what *munch* bring you *munch* here *munch munch*?" Russia just put the flowers in front of him. "Did you bring these to my house?" America nodded no. "Why would I *munch* bring those? *munch munch* Is there some *munch* kind of *munch* occasion?"

Russia released a death aura but America didn't notice as usual. "Its my birthday today da" America just nodded "So who *munch* gave them *much* to you?" "That's what im trying to find out. So it wasn't you, da?" America nodded no and continued eating. Russia figured he couldn't get anymore out of the American so he just left and went to the next person.

Russia went to England next. He was at his house. Russia just let himself in and went to the kitchen to find him cooking (or burning) food. "England you bring these, da?" England jumped and Russia could have sworn he heard a 'eep' from the man. "Oh Russia hey there" He looked at the sunflowers and Russia a look. "Sorry but I didn't bring those. Ive been here cooking my food. Want some?" He held the plate out and Russia's eye twitched. "No I will be fine. ill be leaving then, da?"

"Sure" England gave a smile and went back to work. Russia left his house and wondered who else it could have been. He went to go ask his sisters. Maybe they did it. When he found them they were sitting around. "Sisters you bring this for me, da?" Both his sisters looked at him and Ukraine spoke. "No brother I didn't" Belarus just shook her head no. Russia started growing impatient now.

He went to Sweden, Switzerland, sealand, Poland, Liechtenstein, Latvia, germany, and everybody else who was blonde. And every time he would get the same answer. A big fat 'no' to his face. He was starting to get impatient but he had a feeling he forgot to ask someone. He went to go sit on the park bench. _Still no one says they gave them to me. Who could it be then?_ He felt something tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see a white fluff pulling on it. "Who are you?"

The fluff that turned out to be a bear looked up "Who are you?" Russia raised an eyebrow. "Where's your master? You have one, da?" The bear nodded and started walking away. He turned around "Follow me" Russia was wondering if he should follow but he went anyway. They were walking for a while. They were going into a forest and it looked nice the way the leaves were falling down. They came to an opening. "Master over there"

Russia looked to see someone running towards them. Russia's violet eyes went wide as the he noticed the person was blonde and had a curl on his head. He stopped and was panting. "Kumajiru how many times do I have to tell you not to go anywhere" Kumajiru crooked his head to the side "Who are you?" "Ca-na-da" He picked up the bear and noticed Russia with the flowers.

Canada suddenly got a light blush on his cheeks and started smiling. "Thank you for finding him. Ill be going now-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was pulled into a tight hug. Now Canada had a darker shade of red on his face and Kumajiru was just squished. "R-Russia what are you doing?" Canada wouldn't break free. "No one ever gives my anything for my birthday" Canada looked to his side to see Russia with a sad look on his face. When Russia did let go Kumajiru wiggled out of Canada's hold and sat next to him.

"No one ever gives me anything. It made me happy, da" Russia was smiling and came closer to Canada. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you" Now Canada had an even darker shade of red. "Y-your w-w-welcome" He thought he was going to pass out when he felt a nudge on his leg. Kumajiru was pushing him closer to Russia and it was working. Russia grabbed Canada's hand and held it in a firm grip.

"Will you come and make my day better, da?" Canada was still blushing but nodded his head. "Sure why not" So Russia and Canada started walking with the sunflowers in Russia's hands and going somewhere to enjoy the day together. And again Kumajiru was left alone to wonder around and do something else.

* * *

**Rozen: ok I think this story is a fail. Maybe ill make another story when I get a good idea.**

**Fran: it was ok. Anyway R&R so you guys can make her feel better if you want**

**Rozen: yes and wait until I come up with some other random story! XD**


End file.
